Promiscuous
by LoveMeNot
Summary: Kaka sensei, do you know the meaning of this word? Kakashi blinked. Then he smirked. Kaka sensei, stop smirking! It's freaking me out! Pure crack! AU.


Hello people! First of all, I'm really sorry for not updating my other fic, "True Feelings". I ran out of ideas, but I'll try to update sometime soon.

This fic is purely random. I'm warning you...you might not like it. This fic isn't really beautiful and it's kind of...weird. Pure randomness.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song 'Promiscuous Girl' by Nelly Furtado.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Promiscuous**

One day, while the 1st year students of Konoha High were having their Algebra class…

"Hey guys, I just heard a new song on the radio this morning." Inuzuka Kiba said to his friends. Their Algebra teacher, Hatake Kakashi, was writing something on the board.

"Really? What is it?" the girl beside him, Yamanaka Ino, asked eagerly.

"It's called 'Promiscuous Girl' by Nelly Furtado." Kiba replied as he copied the lecture from the board.

"I didn't know you listened to Nelly Furtado's songs, Kiba." Naruto butted in. Beside him, Sasuke just copied the lecture quietly, although he was listening to the conversation.

"I don't know the meaning of the word 'promiscuous', though." Kiba said. "So I don't really understand the song that much."

"Hey, why don't we ask Kakashi-sensei?" Ino suggested. "Maybe he knows the meaning of that word."

"Maybe you're right." Kiba said.

When Kakashi was finished writing on the board, Naruto called for his attention. "Kaka-sensei!"

"Hmm?" Kakashi asked. He approached Naruto and asked him what the matter was.

"Well," Kiba started with an innocent smile. "We just wanted to ask if you knew the meaning of the word, 'promiscuous'."

Kakashi blinked and remained quiet for a second, and then he smirked.

Sasuke just 'hn'-ed.

"Ahh! Kaka-sensei!" Naruto yelled. "Why are you smirking like that?"

"So, what does it mean?" Ino asked.

"Where did you learn THAT word, Kiba-kun?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Never mind where he heard that, just tell us what it means!" Naruto pleaded.

Kakashi sat on the teacher's table. "You're so promiscuous, Naruto."

"Ah! I know what it means!" Ino said, raising her hand eagerly. "It means 'gay', right?"

Kiba, Ino and Kakashi laughed. Even Sasuke smirked.

"I AM NOT GAY!" Naruto yelled angrily.

"That," Kakashi said. "Might be true, in Naruto's case, but, no, if you're promiscuous, it doesn't mean that you're…" he turned to Naruto. "…gay."

"KAKA-SENSEI!" Naruto yelled loudly.

"Hmm…let's test Shino's reaction. Maybe he knows what it means." Kiba suddenly said.

"Okay." Naruto said. "Shino!"

Aburame Shino turned his head to face the blonde boy.

"You're so promiscuous." Naruto said.

Shino's face remained expressionless.

Tsunade, who happened to pass by, heard what Naruto said. She entered the classroom, approached Naruto, and punched him hard on the head, causing a big lump to form where she had punched him.

"Oww!" Naruto yelled.

"Serves you right." Tsunade said. "Don't go around calling people like that." She nodded to Kakashi, who smirked. Then she exited the room.

"That hurt." Naruto said, rubbing his head. Suddenly the bell rang.

Kakashi stood up. "I'll be giving you a quiz tomorrow. Study your lessons." He said. "Class dismissed."

"Hey Kiba." Naruto whispered. "Let's go ask our English teacher, Anko-sensei. I'm really curious about this 'promiscuous' thing."

"Sure thing." Kiba replied with a grin.

"Oi, dobe." Sasuke said quietly. "I'll be waiting downstairs. Don't take too long."

"Sure." Naruto said. He and Kiba went to the faculty room and saw that Anko was there. Kakashi and the other teachers were there as well.

"Hi, Anko-sensei! May we ask you something?" Kiba asked.

Kakashi was still smirking.

"Stop smirking, Kaka-sensei! It's freaking me out!" Naruto said.

"Sure, Kiba-kun. What is it?" Anko said, approaching them.

"Do you know the meaning of the word, 'promiscuous'?" Kiba asked.

Anko raised an eyebrow. "Where did you hear THAT?"

"Ah…you see…Kiba heard a song on the radio…and the title of that song was…" Naruto said.

"I see." Anko said with a knowing smile. "Do you want to use the dictionary here, Kiba-kun?"

Naruto and Kiba nodded.

"Then go to the library." Anko said.

Naruto sweat dropped. "I thought you had a dictionary in the faculty room…"

"Let's go. Thanks, Anko-sensei." Kiba said.

The two boys went downstairs and walked towards the library. "I have a feeling that this word doesn't have a very nice meaning." Naruto said.

They entered the library and hurriedly approached the shelves and looked for a dictionary. "Ah, here it is!" Kiba said happily.

They laid the dictionary on a table and looked for the word they were looking for. What they saw answered their question.

_**pro-mis-cu-ous** adj. – having a number of sexual partners_

Kiba and Naruto smiled sheepishly. "I see…" they both said. Then they both laughed.

"I'm going home. See ya tomorrow." Kiba said as he walked out of the library.

"Oh no!" Naruto exclaimed. "I forgot about Sasuke!"

* * *

The next morning, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba and Ino were walking along the corridors when they heard two girls talking.

"Hey, do you know the song, 'Promiscuous Girl'?" one girl asked.

"Nope." The other girl replied, twirling a lock of her golden hair on her finger. "I don't even know what 'promiscuous' means."

Kiba and Naruto looked at each other and smirked.

Then they burst into laughter.

* * *

The ending sucks...I know. I hope it wasn't too bad. Forgive me. I didn't really put much effort in this but I hope you liked it.

Anyway, I got the meaning of 'promiscuous' from Merriam Webster's Desk Dictionary.

Please review :D !


End file.
